


无非想放下你【下】

by sanhuyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhuyu/pseuds/sanhuyu





	1. 无非想放下你【上】

这一年木叶的樱花开得绚烂之时，漩涡鸣人也要结婚了，婚礼就在明天。

 

自从佩因之战后，几乎整个木叶都知道了日向家的大小姐日向雏田喜欢着漩涡鸣人。那个温柔文静的女孩子一颗心满满地装的都是他，几乎所有人都说他俩郎才女貌，这是一桩在整个忍界都广受祝福的婚姻。

 

可是没人知道，四战的英雄，明天婚礼的男主角漩涡鸣人，慌了。

 

婚前焦虑，紧张，随你怎么说，反正鸣人现在心里很难受，像揣了个四条短腿乱蹬一气的兔子。他不明白自己这份焦躁原因何在，明明自己马上就能拥有期盼已久的家庭了，马上就能像普通人一样得到最普通也最奢侈的“欢迎回来”了。雏田温柔又美丽，他是自己以前从未接触过的女孩子类型，而且雏田喜欢自己，她说从很久以前就喜欢自己，说自己是她的英雄。

 

那自己呢？也是喜欢她的吧。

 

毕竟，她是个那么好的女孩子，那么贴心，约会从来都是为自己着想，她注视自己时那么温柔的眼神就叫爱吧，那种眼神，从爸爸妈妈那里见到过，不会弄错的。

 

当然是喜欢的啦，自己答应了大家要给她幸福的，要保护和照顾她一辈子。

 

鸣人向窗外望去，发现太阳早就落山了，糟了，要赶快去找伊鲁卡老师了！

 

“鸣人？”伊鲁卡开门时一脸疑惑，“你怎么来了？”

 

“哟~伊鲁卡老师。”鸣人挠了挠头，“怎么说呢，就是忽然想起了伊鲁卡老师，不知道你现在过得怎么样。”

 

“怎么了这是？”

 

“你看，我这不马上就要结婚了吗，挺不放心单身的伊鲁卡老师的，所以就来打扰啦。”

 

伊鲁卡却慌忙挡住了他，“等一下，现在不行。。”

 

鸣人好奇地冲里面瞅了一眼，只见地上都是水，锅碗瓢盆散落一地乱得真真彻底。

 

“伊鲁卡老师，发生了什么？”

 

“这个，，情况有点复杂，先不说了。你今天来找我一定是有什么事吧？”

 

鸣人这才恍然大悟般地说：“呃，对了，一起去吃拉面吗？”

 

“拉面？我正在做饭啊。”

 

“所以才会乱成这样。”鸣人毫不留情地吐槽，“伊鲁卡老师也快点结婚吧。”

 

“真啰嗦。”伊鲁卡不满地开始数落他，“我还想说你呢，怎么能冷落了雏田？”

 

“哈？冷落？我们还没结婚呢。难得的最后的单身时光，我还想尽情放纵一下呢。”

 

谁知伊鲁卡却忽然动了大怒，冲他吼道：“笨蛋！我说你啊，到底明不明白雏田是带着怎样的心情跟你结婚的啊？”

 

鸣人被他吼得一屁股坐到了地上，睁着那双蓝眼睛无辜地问：“怎么了？伊鲁卡老师...”

 

“看来还是没有教会你怎么做人。责任都在我。”伊鲁卡深吸一口气，随后直接拉着他出了门，“过来，我从头教起。”

 

鸣人被他拉着狂奔在路上，不解地问，“伊鲁卡老师，我们要去哪？”

 

“去找雏田，我要向她道歉，培养出了这么一个不懂得体贴人的男人！”他气呼呼地说。

 

鸣人挣脱了他的手：“快别这样，要是雏田在场，我想说的话也都没法说了。”

 

“你想说什么？”

 

“就是一起吃拉面什么的，老师也可以喝点小酒啊。然后边吃边好好聊聊，想说什么说什么。”

 

“行了。”伊鲁卡仿佛已经失望至极，这还是鸣人第一次听到他不带感情的声音，“该怎么祝福你，该对你说些什么，看来没必要想这么多。”

 

说完他走过鸣人，头也不回。

 

鸣人就慌了，他忙说出此行的真正目的：“我有个请求。”

 

“请求？”伊鲁卡闻言停住脚步回头问。

 

“能不能以我父亲的身份出席婚礼？”

 

伊鲁卡惊讶地看向他：“鸣人，你的请求，原来是这个啊。”

 

他忽然有了一种想哭的冲动，鸣人居然把他看得这样重，让他简直受宠若惊。当年三代目曾对他说过：“伊鲁卡哟，鸣人他和你一样，不懂得父母亲情。”

 

如今，鸣人已经能从自己身上，感受到这些了吗？

 

“包在我身上。”他笑着说。

 

鸣人也终于放下重负似的笑了，他对着伊鲁卡深深鞠了一躬：“伊鲁卡老师，谢谢！”

 

“说什么呢，鸣人。我才是，谢谢你。”说完他也对着鸣人鞠了一躬。

 

鸣人连连摆手：“别这样啊，那再见啦，伊鲁卡老师。”

 

“那个，”伊鲁卡拦住要走的鸣人，“今天陪你喝一点吧，我现在，很幸福哦。”

 

鸣人的眼睛忽地就亮了：“真的可以吗？”

 

“恩。”

 

“那去我家吧，我买好酒了！”

 

“喂，你小子，有备而来啊。”伊鲁卡开玩笑地敲了一下他的头，果不其然换来了鸣人委屈的哼唧声。

 

就这样，像一对真正的父子那样喝一杯吧。他们想着。  
可是鸣人没两杯就醉了，伊鲁卡觉得自己貌似闯祸了，万一耽误了明天的婚礼怎么办？

 

“鸣人，别喝了，去床上躺着，我去给你煮醒酒汤。”

 

“啊?什么啊？原来是伊鲁卡老师啊。”鸣人满脸通红，打了个酒嗝，“老师，我跟你说哦，我啊，明天就要结婚了啊。”

 

“是是，我知道了。”伊鲁卡不知道为什么两罐啤酒就把他撂倒了，他把鸣人从桌子上架起来。

 

“大家都祝福我了，伊鲁卡老师也有祝福吗？”

 

“有的有的，喂，鸣人，卧室是这边啊。”

 

“但是啊，我啊，我啊，最想要一个人的祝福，”鸣人又打了个酒嗝儿，“那个人啊，他不会回来，我的婚礼，他不会回来啊。明天不会出现啊。”

 

听着他嘟嘟哝哝的话，伊鲁卡早就知道说的是佐助了。

 

“佐助君就算不能回来也会祝福你的。”

 

鸣人却忽然抬头看向他，脸边的六道胡须委屈地耷拉着：“不要！我很高兴啊。佐助不能来，我真的很高兴啊。真的，真的，很高兴啊。”

 

“鸣人？”

 

“佐助会和小樱结婚的吧，可能的话，我也不想参加他的婚礼，可我还是会忍不住祝福他和小樱的。”

 

“鸣人，你什么意思？”伊鲁卡觉得自己从鸣人的话里听出了一些异样，可又想不通是哪里不对。

 

“佐助他，他是我最好的，朋友，我不想让他参加，我的婚礼。”鸣人摇了摇头，“不想让他来，我娶了雏田，我，我还是最在乎他了，一直，一直，都是，最在乎佐助了。”

 

伊鲁卡忽地就顿住了脚，他被自己的猜想吓了一跳，鸣人对佐助居然是，那种感情吗？这怎么可能？

 

“鸣人。”他严肃地问他，“你老实回答我，佐助君对你来说，比雏田还重要吗？”

 

“重要哦，佐助是最重要的我说，最重要的...”

 

“你，”他觉得自己的声音有点颤抖，“喜欢他？”

 

“喜欢！”鸣人像个小孩子一样眼睛亮晶晶的，“佐助是我最好的朋友！”

 

伊鲁卡摸了摸他的头，“那以后不许再说这些话了，雏田会伤心的。你要知道，朋友是不会比你的家人更重要的。以后，你要好好地对雏田，你们会拥有自己的家庭和儿女，佐助君也会成家，然后你们的人生里留给对方的空间就会越来越少，你们都需要承担起自己家庭的责任啊。”

 

“我，我不想。”

 

“不想什么？”

 

“不想把佐助让给别人。”鸣人似乎已经有了哭腔，“是我啊，明明是我啊，把佐助带回来的，为什么，为什么，他的归宿，不是我？”

 

这，看来是真的了。伊鲁卡内心五味杂陈，鸣人真正爱的人，不是雏田，可他自己也许都没觉察到自己真正的心意。不，就算觉察到了，恐怕也是被他擅自归到友情的范畴了。

 

怎么办？

 

这样不公平，对鸣人，对雏田都不公平，佐助君也是。

 

伊鲁卡犯了难。鸣人的确懂了父母亲情，也在一定程度上懂了友情，可是居然没有正确认知爱情！这，是他的责任，是他没有真正了解鸣人的心，才会像其他人一样理所当然地认为他和雏田会幸福。

 

当做什么都没听到？反正鸣人明天都会忘记的。然后会过上正常的人生，或许他一辈子都不会发现自己真正的心意，就这样和雏田生活下去。对，他们都会幸福的，

 

这是为他们好。

 

毕竟，那是一条多么惊世骇俗的道路啊，他不忍心看着鸣人再过上那种被人戳着脊梁骨诋毁的日子了。就这样扼杀在摇篮里吧，鸣人，明天，你就会被幸福的枷锁束缚的，而我，只能对不起你。

 

可是他这么想着的时候眼前忽然出现了一个人，正是刚才鸣人心心念念的佐助。

 

“佐助！”

 

伊鲁卡还没来得急打招呼就见鸣人整个冲过去狠狠地拥住了佐助，反应之迅疾完全不像刚才醉成一滩的模样。

 

刚才还嘴硬，明明很想见到佐助的吧。

 

再看佐助，虽然嘴上说着“吊车尾的，你一身酒气臭死了”可还是顺从地任他抱着，甚至还用仅剩的右手回应似的轻拍了鸣人的背。

 

伊鲁卡敏锐地从佐助的眼中捕捉到了一闪而过的幸福。这是他没想过的。在他的印象里，从少年时期，佐助就待人冷冷的，他其实和鸣人一样独自品尝着孤独这枚苦果，总是一副拒人于千里之外的模样。

 

是怕再次失去才会拒绝吧。

 

而现在，这个经历了常人无法想象的痛苦的少年已经能在鸣人面前卸下所有包袱露出幸福的姿态了。也是很不易了。

 

“佐助君。”

 

“伊鲁卡老师。”佐助看向他，果然，眼里还是万年不变的冷漠。

 

伊鲁卡忽然就全都明白了，自己刚才的想法到底有多愚蠢，自己差点就要毁掉四个人的一生了，以“为你们好”的名义。

 

剩下的，就看他们的缘分了。他觉得自己应该好好考虑一下自己真正能为他们做的。

 

“鸣人就拜托你照顾一下了。”

 

佐助的眉头轻皱了一下，随即说：“我知道了。”


	2. Chapter 2

伊鲁卡走后，佐助拍了拍神志不清的鸣人，“鸣人，喝醒酒汤没？”

 

“没...”

 

佐助啧了一声，把他扶到了他的卧室准备把他扔到床上：“等着，喝成这样明天还怎么...”

 

可是他却因鸣人揪住了他的衣服被带着一起倒在了床上，鸣人模糊中还知道用手托了一下他的后脑来减轻冲击。

 

肌肤相贴，鸣人的酒气扑面而来，佐助有点不舒服，他动了动，企图推开压在自己身上的醉鬼。

 

“佐助。”鸣人低低的声音在耳边炸开，让他有一瞬间的愣神，鸣人的声音平时有这么好听吗？

 

“你给我起来，我去给你煮醒酒汤。”他还是没推动他，鸣人的力气出奇的大，单手的他此时没有任何优势。

 

佐助实在不太喜欢这种被人压制的感觉，他抬了抬腿准备踹开鸣人，却忽然整个身子一僵，鸣人的手抚上了他的腰！

 

“你是不是又瘦了？”也许是酒精刺激了他的大脑，鸣人愈发放肆起来，他直接把头埋进了他的肩窝嗅着属于佐助的气息，炽热的呼息尽数喷洒在他无比敏感的脖子，“我以为你不会回来的。”

 

“只是跟卡卡西汇报任务而已。”他松了口气，幸好鸣人的手没有再乱动，只是改为环住了他的腰。

 

“佐助。”鸣人吸了吸鼻子，声音闷闷地说，“我不想你这个时候回来的。我本来以为，我不想的。”

 

“恩？你先起来，压得我好难受。”

 

佐助其实也不想回来的。明天就是鸣人的婚礼，他实在没有勇气旁观他牵着雏田的手走进婚姻殿堂。即使所有人都说这是最好的姻缘。

 

对佐助来说，鸣人的存在本身就有其意义，他从不用费心去为此寻求一个诠释。对彼此而言，大多数时候，最多一个眼神就能让心意相通。但那也只是大多数时候，他若是真想瞒着鸣人，那个吊车尾的绝对察觉不到他的心思。

 

他喜欢鸣人。

 

他的前半生，可以说是充满了悲剧色彩，在无垠的黑暗中挣扎独行的他本以为自己今生就这样了，可是鸣人就是不肯像其他人一样乖乖地跟自己斩断羁绊明哲保身，他执着得近乎固执地一次次打乱他的心。在他离开木叶的时候，在他还在蛇窟的时候，在他杀死鼬的时候，在他闯了五影会谈之后，在他出现在四站战场的时候...

 

他对自己的执着从没变过。

 

佐助想，他可能有些上瘾，对于鸣人一直以来的追逐。一想到这个像个小太阳一样的少年眼里都是自己的身影，他的内心就升腾起了一股诡异的满足感：这让他觉得自己还是有可归处的。

 

当初他帮大蛇丸去拿卷轴，遭遇零尾时，鸣人也是，一如既往地爱逞英雄，自顾自地说着“佐助，绝对会把你带回木叶”然后自顾自地把自己送走，自己一个人乱来一气。

 

后来想起，佐助觉得自己是有些狡猾的，因为即使在那时，他还是很满足，鸣人的目光不曾从自己身上移开过这个事实让他觉得自己脚下不再是森罗地狱。

 

但同时他也在矛盾着，自己这样对光明心存眷恋还怎么复仇？

 

鸣人，鸣人，为什么，你总是不一样的那个？

 

犹记终焉之谷最后一战，血液交融的痛楚却抵不上鸣人话中的暖意，能感受到我的痛苦吗？鸣人，是我输了。

 

我终于看清了，自己的心意。

 

可是，我不能告诉你，你说我们是朋友，是兄弟，那就，如你所愿。

 

“喂，鸣人，醒醒。”佐助忍无可忍了，这对他来说简直是种煎熬。鸣人显然没有意识到他的拥抱对自己而言有多致命，自己回来就是想看他一眼，不以什么名义，因为之后，就真的没有机会了。

 

鸣人却抓住了他乱推一气的手：“可是你回来了。我明明已经做好准备了，你怎么突然回来了？”

 

“都说了只是顺便，也顺便把结婚礼物送了。”

 

...鸣人发狠地捏了捏他的手：“你不懂，你根本不懂。”

 

佐助吃痛地皱起了眉头，却还是尽量安抚这个喝醉的三岁小孩儿：“好好好，我不懂，放开我好不好，你现在需要醒酒汤。你乖乖喝完，我就走行不？”

 

!?

 

听清佐助说了什么之后，鸣人忽然发疯一般猛地起身，直直地盯着他，他的眼中流露的感情太过复杂，以至于佐助一瞬间竟来不及分辨。事实上，他也不需费力去思考，因为下一秒，鸣人便狠狠地吻住了他的唇。

 

不能再这么下去了，佐助慌了，这是不该发生的！他先是放松了身体让鸣人卸下防备，然后一把推开了他：“漩涡鸣人，你给我看清我是谁！我不是雏田！”

 

鸣人仰面躺在床上，他缓缓抬起右臂遮住了眼睛，半晌才接话：“佐助。我当然知道你是佐助，我从头到尾都没有把你认成其他人。你也知道我不会的，对吧，佐助。”

 

“鸣人，你，你醉了。”他说着便要起身，“等我一会儿就好。”

 

“佐助！”鸣人大叫一声，随即把左手也覆上了眼，“我，现在很清醒。你快走吧。不然，我...”

 

佐助没搭理他，径直走到厨房。他打开冰箱，果然找到了上次买回来的鱼，鸣人不出所料地没有吃。

 

他切下了鱼头，仔细地洗了洗，烧开了一锅水把鱼头连着葱、姜都放了进去。煮了十分钟左右他把鱼头捞出来剔下肉，又开火煎了，然后添水，又加了点姜和醋。鸣人家里连料酒都没有，腥也不怪他，最后加了点盐。他把咕嘟咕嘟的汤盛到了碗里，然后准备转身就走。却被鸣人叫住了。

 

佐助没有回头。

 

“佐助。”鸣人又叫了一声，可是声音满含着悲伤，“你到底知不知道你到底在干嘛啊！”

 

当然不知道，怎么可能会知道！明明不该回来，明明应该刚才就离开的。自己还在期待些什么呢？还能期待些什么呢？

 

“我只是怕你错过自己的婚礼而已，雏田是个好女孩，你不能让她被别人笑话吧。”佐助淡淡地说，“鸣人，恭喜结婚。”

 

鸣人没有回答，对佐助，他说不出谢谢。只好深呼吸，然后问道：“佐助以后会跟小樱结婚吗？”

 

佐助沉默了，可这沉默在鸣人眼里就是默认了。

 

“真好，小樱一直以来的愿望终于要实现了。佐助也是，你也会拥有一个幸福的家庭了。”

 

“祝你们幸福，真的，真是太好了，佐助和小樱是互相喜欢的啊。”鸣人苦笑着说，我明白了，但是好像已经晚了。想起小樱之前说起佐助在离村之前戳了她的额头时一脸幸福的模样，他的心里更说不上来是什么滋味了。自己真是过分啊，居然对佐助有这种心意，亏佐助还把自己当做朋友，佐助其实是那么温柔的一个人，刚才被自己冒犯也没有生气，还为自己煮醒酒汤，自己，真是，太差劲了。

 

他抬起头，却正对上佐助那双异色的瞳，顿时心虚起来。他看着佐助一步步向自己走来，看着佐助的右眼幻化成三勾玉写轮眼，看着他，轻轻地，不带任何情欲地贴上自己的唇。

 

一触即离，仿佛那一瞬的触感也是虚无。“鸣人，原谅我，这样对我来说就足够了。”

 

他的呼吸一滞，可脑子却难得转的这么快，在佐助施下幻术试图消除自己的记忆时吸收了自然能量紊乱了体内的查克拉流动。

 

“佐助！”他一把把佐助拉回怀里，把他整个人禁锢在自己胸膛里，“为什么？”

 

“吊车尾的，你...反应还挺快。”

 

“为什么？”鸣人收紧了双臂，“你为什么要这么做啊！”

 

“只是，一时兴起罢了。”

 

“为什么，说什么一时兴起，非要这么弄乱我的心呢！我明明花了很大的功夫的，为什么，你这样实在是太狡猾了!”

 

佐助挣扎着想离开他的禁锢，他也不好受，无奈鸣人一点松开的意思都没有：“狡猾的是你！别再，别再给我看不可及的光明了。”

 

“你不是想知道为什么吗？”他自暴自弃地想，就止步于此吧，我会让你忘记的，“因为我喜欢你，懂了吗？”

 

果不其然，鸣人的身体僵了一下。

 

“不是作为朋友，也不是兄弟，是恋人之间的喜欢。”他自嘲般地抬起头，准备迎接鸣人嫌恶的目光，“懂了就放开我。”

 

可是佐助在鸣人眼里没有找到惊讶以外的情绪。鸣人像是懵了好一会儿，才找回自己的思考。

 

“佐助，你不是，喜欢小樱吗？”

 

...谁说的。

 

“你不是戳了她的额头吗？那个动作对你来说意义非凡吧，我知道的，鼬哥对你做过...”

 

“我只是想放下你。”佐助低下了头，“是我利用小樱来逃避罢了，我对不起她，我真的无法接纳她。”

 

鸣人仿佛终于松了一口气：“佐助，其实我对你——”

 

“别说了，我知道，是最好的朋友。但是以后不是了，抱歉。”

 

“不对！”鸣人连忙否认，“我也，也喜欢佐助啊。跟你一样！”

 

他的眼睛里，那么温柔的万丈星光，是为了自己吗？可以相信吗？佐助不知道，他只知道鸣人以近乎虔诚的姿态小心翼翼地捧住了他的脸，再次在他的唇上落下一吻。

 

这是真的吗？可以相信吧？那么，再贪心一点也没关系吧？佐助想着，右手勾住了他的脖子，迎接今生最后的任性。

 

可两人的唇只是紧紧相贴，简直不像是在接吻。眼看鸣人似乎没有进一步的打算，佐助不甘心地伸出舌头轻舔了一下鸣人，鸣人的眼睛立刻睁得老大，仿佛很不可思议似的。他微微张开了嘴，佐助的舌头成功地探了进去，两个人舌尖相触的那一刻，周身仿佛被电流通过一般激起酥酥麻麻的快感，让两人都舒服的轻哼一声。

 

不得不说，鸣人毕竟是跟着自来也修炼那么久的，亲热天堂也看了不少，只是之前一直没有实践过。现在，佐助的一个吻就勾起了他全身的情欲，这是他没料到过的舒服和幸福感。他终于明白了真的可以因为一个吻就大脑一片空白这种事。

 

他用舌头去勾住佐助灵巧的舌头，佐助的舌头比自己的温度稍低一点，他仿佛不甘心似的一点点追逐纠缠着，想把它变得和自己一样温暖。可是佐助也不甘心完全受制于他，他甚至在追逐的间隙坏心眼地扫过他的上颚。

 

鸣人的身体立即一阵战栗，真是，要了命了！

 

他的手环上佐助的腰，虽没有自己的精壮但也有一层薄薄的肌肉，不同于女孩子的柔软却也单薄的让他爱不释手。他报复似的捏了捏佐助，却发现佐助整个人忽然就软了下来。原来腰部这么敏感吗？

 

他趁佐助没力反抗时如愿吸住了他可爱的舌头，然后执着的往自己口腔深处带，过于绵长的吻导致津液顺着两人的嘴角溢出，亮晶晶地留下两道痕迹。佐助被吻得越发脱力，他的右手也勾不住鸣人的脖子了，整个人被鸣人揽着腰向后压出了一个惊人的弧度。

 

“唔，，唔，，鸣，，，，鸣人...”不知过了多久，鸣人终于放过了快要窒息的他，佐助的大脑还是晕乎乎的意识不清，他迷糊着看向鸣人，原本就红润的双唇已经被吻得微微发肿，衣衫在刚才的挣扎中已经散开，漏出他白皙精致的锁骨。

 

鸣人舔了舔嘴唇，觉得大事不妙，他的下腹像是火烧一般地热。

 

佐助好不容易找回了自己的意识，他似嗔不嗔道：“吊车尾的，你到底会不会接吻？想憋死我吗？”

 

“诶？”鸣人瞬间就委屈了，“明明是佐助你不会换气吧！”

 

...

 

“难道，佐助还没有和小樱接过吻？”鸣人忽然有了一股诡异的期待，“真的没有吗？”

 

“要你管，谁会像你这么霸道！”

 

“我...”都是你诱惑我的啊。。。

 

“那，，你呢？”

 

“接过。”鸣人倒是承认得干脆利落，“但是没有伸舌头哦。”

 

佐助的脸瞬间就红了，搞什么，弄得就像自己在诱惑鸣人一样。“不许说了!”

 

鸣人自然没有错过这百年难得一遇之奇观，他顿时玩心大起，把头凑到佐助耳边：“继续吗？”

 

佐助吃惊地转过头，却猝不及防被鸣人含住了耳垂。“唔。”该死的，他的腰又没力气了。

 

“佐助的脖子和耳朵也很敏感啊我说！”

 

“闭，闭嘴。”

 

看着佐助潮红的面色，鸣人觉得自己已经到极限了。他一把抱起佐助回到了卧室，把他轻轻放到了床上。

 

“我会继续的，佐助。”

 

“知道了，吊车尾的。”佐助把头偏向旁边，没有再去看他。

 

鸣人三下五除二把自己剥了个干干净净，然后褪下了佐助的衣服，两人就这样宛如新生婴儿般坦诚相见。

 

佐助的肤色比许多女孩子还要白，而且是那种健康的白皙，也不带病态，让人移不开目光。“你好美啊，佐助。”

 

“不要像赞美女孩子一样！”对别人称赞自己漂亮一事他从来都是气的牙痒痒，自己也想生得魁梧啊。

 

鸣人饿虎扑食般堵住了他的嘴，对他们来说，剩下的几乎都是靠本能了。鸣人一边吻着佐助，一边在佐助紧致细滑的肌肤上游走，他的手上带着长年修炼留下的老茧，每一下都让佐助的身体不自主地颤抖。

 

“佐助全身都是敏感点吗？”他一脸坏笑地盯着佐助，“后背怎么样？”

 

“都说了，，你，给我，闭嘴。”可怜他还是没学会换气。

 

“嗯~”意识到自己发出了多么羞耻的声音后，他赌气似的狠狠咬着自己的唇以示抵抗。

 

可是鸣人的手顺着他的脊椎一路向下，点燃了一路欲火，最终来到那处未被开发过的小穴。

 

“不要！”异物入侵的不适战胜了他的羞耻心，他几乎是惊呼起来。

 

鸣人也不好受，就算没跟男人做过他也明白不扩张是绝对会伤到佐助的，现在他只是伸进一根手指佐助就排斥成这样了，那一会儿...

 

“佐助，你放轻松，不扩张不行的。”

 

“吊车尾的，你说的，轻巧，，你，倒是来，啊，，放轻松一个，给我看看...”

 

鸣人无奈，只好重新吻上他。果然，沉浸在几乎使他窒息的吻后，佐助的后庭也明显放松下来，鸣人顺势挤进了第二根手指。还是好紧。

 

他用空闲的左手去逗弄佐助右胸的红樱，果不其然换来了佐助第二次的放松，刚刚就已经充血挺立的红樱受到这样的逗弄根本毫无招架之力，佐助被快感冲击得头脑发昏，已经顾不上后庭的不适了。

 

鸣人小心地动了动，发现佐助没有太大的反应后干脆放开了他可怜的唇直接含住了另一边的红樱，炽热的口腔和湿润的舌带来的快感是手指所不能比拟的，佐助忍不住舒服地哼唧起来。知道时机成熟的鸣人顺势伸入了第三根手指，开始缓缓地抽动起来。

 

佐助已经从最开始的不适到了有些享受的地步，他甚至扭动着自己的腰肢主动迎合着鸣人的动作。他后面也已经分泌出了不少肠液，随着鸣人的搅弄发出羞耻的水声。  
可是佐助来不及难为情了，快感几乎支配了他，他只能顺从身体的本能迎合鸣人，想要获取更多的抚弄，想要更深的进入，想要更真切地感受鸣人。

 

“啊！”鸣人的手指掠过某块软肉时，潮水般的快感汹涌地淹没了他，他几乎就要去了。鸣人受到鼓舞似的又按了几下。

 

“鸣人，，”佐助此刻的声音与平时完全不同，少了清冷，反而有种说不出的软糯，像一只软软的猫，“我，要去了...”

 

鸣人放过他的红樱，轻轻弹了一下佐助早已“流泪”的性器，佐助果然尖叫着泄了出来，把白浊尽数洒在了鸣人的小腹上。

 

佐助高潮过后的身体更加绵软无力，他似乎还在失神。鸣人抽出了手指，扶着自己涨的发痛的性器抵在那亮晶晶的小口处。

 

“佐助，我进去了哦。”

 

佐助根本没听清他在说什么，胡乱地点了下头，鸣人就直接全部撞了进去。

 

“啊！”就算经过了扩张，鸣人的分身尺寸还是让佐助有些吃不消，他的生理盐水一下子就被逼了出来，强烈的挤压感让他甚至不知道该怎么呼吸。

 

鸣人见他难受成这样，一时也不敢动了，担心地叫着：“佐助？”

 

可是这个要上不上要下不下的姿势给两人带来的都只是难受，佐助咬咬牙，伸手勾住鸣人的脖子往下带，然后不管不顾地亲了上去：“我，没事...你动吧。”

 

鸣人就着这个姿势把他从床上抱了起来让他坐到自己腿上想方便佐助换气，结果这个体位直接导致鸣人的分身更加深入佐助的甬道，连带着摩擦过佐助的最敏感点后他终于又一次失去了力气，伏在鸣人胸前，紧紧搂着他的脖子，像溺水的人抓住的救命稻草。

 

鸣人也是，佐助温暖的甬道几乎要让他融化了。他开始试探性地顶撞起来，一下一下，似有若无地擦过佐助的敏感点，佐助的喘息都变得断断续续了，他只能发出一些不成句的词了。

 

是自己！是自己把佐助弄得乱七八糟的！是自己让佐助这么舒服的！鸣人越想越幸福，他顶撞的频率也不自觉加快起来。

 

“哈，，哈啊， 呃啊，，鸣，鸣人”佐助怀疑自己要晕过去了，他的脑袋现在一片乱麻，他的手无意识地抓着鸣人的后背，仿佛在发泄自己的不满，“慢，慢一点啊，，哈啊，，鸣人...”

 

“对不起，佐助，我，我可能，停不下来了，对不起。”拥抱着佐助这个事实已经让他头脑发涨了，更不要说佐助还这么软糯，像个团子一样可爱，让他怎么停得下来！

 

鸣人把自己的欲望尽数洒在佐助体内时，佐助终于支持不住昏了过去。

 

尽管意犹未尽，鸣人也只好抽出自己的家伙，然后抱着佐助去了浴室。应该不能把那些东西留在佐助体内吧，他想了想还是帮他做了清理。佐助看来真的是累到了极致，清洗的时候只是喃喃了几声，就又像个小猫似的蹭着他的胳膊睡去了。

 

啊，就算现在死去也值得了，鸣人如是想着。

 

搂着佐助躺在床上的时候，他忍不住又把鼻子凑到佐助脖颈处闻他的气息，果然满意地发现已经夹杂了自己的味道，这让他无比满足。

 

“佐助，我爱你。”说完他自己都羞红了脸，这么肉麻的话幸亏佐助睡着了听不见。原来，这才叫爱情啊。

 

“吊车尾的，赶紧睡觉。”佐助的声音已经有些哑了，鸣人吃了一惊，佐助没睡着？

 

“谁让你对着我的脖子吹气的。”

 

“佐助你喝茶吗？嗓子哑了啊我说。”鸣人心疼地问。

 

佐助则想起了刚才自己的样子，又羞又气。“闭嘴，睡觉。”

 

“诶，，好吧。”鸣人又重新紧紧箍住了他纤细的腰肢，“明天的事我会处理好的，佐助什么都不用想哦，晚安。”

 

没有回应，就在鸣人以为佐助又睡着时才听到他回了一句：“我也爱你。”

 

果然，面对佐助，心跳都不是自己的了！真没出息啊，鸣人！

 

不过果然还是好幸运，能成为佐助今生的归宿。

 

 

 

第二天早上:  
出人意料的是，日向雏田拒绝出席婚礼并单方面解除了婚约，对外宣称原因是觉得两人其实并不适合。人们一时间议论纷纷，八卦四起。  
没人知道婚礼前一天晚上伊鲁卡单独找到雏田说清了事情的来龙去脉并以鸣人父亲的身份请求她的谅解，也没人知道这个善良的女孩子花了多大的勇气去成全她爱的人的幸福。是的，鸣人不是真正地爱她，她能感觉到，但她没想到鸣人爱的居然是佐助君。  
她只是个普通的女孩，她也渴望嫁给自己的盖世英雄。  
她又是个了不起的女孩，因为她的爱最终说服她放手。  
“鸣人君，请你一定要幸福啊！”

至于后来漩涡鸣人因为抢了春野樱的男朋友而被一拳打进了木叶医院和再后来他和宇智波佐助结婚后整天狂撒狗粮闪瞎了一众单身狗的钛合金狗眼的故事，那都是后话了。


	3. 无非想放下你【上】

这一年木叶的樱花开得绚烂之时，漩涡鸣人也要结婚了，婚礼就在明天。 自从佩因之战后，几乎整个木叶都知道了日向家的大小姐日向雏田喜欢着漩涡鸣人。那个温柔文静的女孩子一颗心满满地装的都是他，几乎所有人都说他俩郎才女貌，这是一桩在整个忍界都广受祝福的婚姻。 可是没人知道，四战的英雄，明天婚礼的男主角漩涡鸣人，慌了。 婚前焦虑，紧张，随你怎么说，反正鸣人现在心里很难受，像揣了个四条短腿乱蹬一气的兔子。他不明白自己这份焦躁原因何在，明明自己马上就能拥有期盼已久的家庭了，马上就能像普通人一样得到最普通也最奢侈的“欢迎回来”了。雏田温柔又美丽，他是自己以前从未接触过的女孩子类型（请参考玖辛奈和小樱），而且雏田喜欢自己，她说从很久以前就喜欢自己，说自己是她的英雄。 那自己呢？也是喜欢她的吧。 毕竟，她是个那么好的女孩子，那么贴心，约会从来都是为自己着想，她注视自己时那么温柔的眼神就叫爱吧，那种眼神，从爸爸妈妈那里见到过，不会弄错的。 当然是喜欢的啦，自己答应了大家要给她幸福的，要保护和照顾她一辈子。 鸣人向窗外望去，发现太阳早就落山了，糟了，要赶快去找伊鲁卡老师了！ “鸣人？”伊鲁卡开门时一脸疑惑，“你怎么来了？” “哟~伊鲁卡老师。”鸣人挠了挠头，“怎么说呢，就是忽然想起了伊鲁卡老师，不知道你现在过得怎么样。” “怎么了这是？” “你看，我这不马上就要结婚了吗，挺不放心单身的伊鲁卡老师的，所以就来打扰啦。” 伊鲁卡却慌忙挡住了他，“等一下，现在不行。。” 鸣人好奇地冲里面瞅了一眼，只见地上都是水，锅碗瓢盆散落一地乱得真真彻底。 “伊鲁卡老师，发生了什么？” “这个，，情况有点复杂，先不说了。你今天来找我一定是有什么事吧？” 鸣人这才恍然大悟般地说：“呃，对了，一起去吃拉面吗？” “拉面？我正在做饭啊。” “所以才会乱成这样。”鸣人毫不留情地吐槽，“伊鲁卡老师也快点结婚吧。” “真啰嗦。”伊鲁卡不满地开始数落他，“我还想说你呢，怎么能冷落了雏田？” “哈？冷落？我们还没结婚呢。难得的最后的单身时光，我还想尽情放纵一下呢。” 谁知伊鲁卡却忽然动了大怒，冲他吼道：“笨蛋！我说你啊，到底明不明白雏田是带着怎样的心情跟你结婚的啊？” 鸣人被他吼得一屁股坐到了地上，睁着那双蓝眼睛无辜地问：“怎么了？伊鲁卡老师...” “看来还是没有教会你怎么做人。责任都在我。”伊鲁卡深吸一口气，随后直接拉着他出了门，“过来，我从头教起。” 鸣人被他拉着狂奔在路上，不解地问，“伊鲁卡老师，我们要去哪？” “去找雏田，我要向她道歉，培养出了这么一个不懂得体贴人的男人！”他气呼呼地说。 鸣人挣脱了他的手：“快别这样，要是雏田在场，我想说的话也都没法说了。” “你想说什么？” “就是一起吃拉面什么的，老师也可以喝点小酒啊。然后边吃边好好聊聊，想说什么说什么。” “行了。”伊鲁卡仿佛已经失望至极，这还是鸣人第一次听到他不带感情的声音，“该怎么祝福你，该对你说些什么，看来没必要想这么多。” 说完他走过鸣人，头也不回。 鸣人就慌了，他忙说出此行的真正目的：“我有个请求。” “请求？”伊鲁卡闻言停住脚步回头问。 “能不能以我父亲的身份出席婚礼？” 伊鲁卡惊讶地看向他：“鸣人，你的请求，原来是这个啊。” 他忽然有了一种想哭的冲动，鸣人居然把他看得这样重，让他简直受宠若惊。当年三代目曾对他说过：“伊鲁卡哟，鸣人他和你一样，不懂得父母亲情。” 如今，鸣人已经能从自己身上，感受到这些了吗？ “包在我身上。”他笑着说。 鸣人也终于放下重负似的笑了，他对着伊鲁卡深深鞠了一躬：“伊鲁卡老师，谢谢！” “说什么呢，鸣人。我才是，谢谢你。”说完他也对着鸣人鞠了一躬。 鸣人连连摆手：“别这样啊，那再见啦，伊鲁卡老师。” “那个，”伊鲁卡拦住要走的鸣人，“今天陪你喝一点吧，我现在，很幸福哦。” 鸣人的眼睛忽地就亮了：“真的可以吗？” “恩。” “那去我家吧，我买好酒了！” “喂，你小子，有备而来啊。”伊鲁卡开玩笑地敲了一下他的头，果不其然换来了鸣人委屈的哼唧声。 就这样，像一对真正的父子那样喝一杯吧。他们想着。 可是鸣人没两杯就醉了，伊鲁卡觉得自己貌似闯祸了，万一耽误了明天的婚礼怎么办？ “鸣人，别喝了，去床上躺着，我去给你煮醒酒汤。” “啊?什么啊？原来是伊鲁卡老师啊。”鸣人满脸通红，打了个酒嗝，“老师，我跟你说哦，我啊，明天就要结婚了啊。” “是是，我知道了。”伊鲁卡不知道为什么两罐啤酒就把他撂倒了，他把鸣人从桌子上架起来。 “大家都祝福我了，伊鲁卡老师也有祝福吗？” “有的有的，喂，鸣人，卧室是这边啊。” “但是啊，我啊，我啊，最想要一个人的祝福，”鸣人又打了个酒嗝儿，“那个人啊，他不会回来，我的婚礼，他不会回来啊。明天不会出现啊。” 听着他嘟嘟哝哝的话，伊鲁卡早就知道说的是佐助了。 “佐助君就算不能回来也会祝福你的。” 鸣人却忽然抬头看向他，脸边的六道胡须委屈地耷拉着：“不要！我很高兴啊。佐助不能来，我真的很高兴啊。真的，真的，很高兴啊。” “鸣人？” “佐助会和小樱结婚的吧，可能的话，我也不想参加他的婚礼，可我还是会忍不住祝福他和小樱的。” “鸣人，你什么意思？”伊鲁卡觉得自己从鸣人的话里听出了一些异样，可又想不通是哪里不对。 “佐助他，他是我最好的，朋友，我不想让他参加，我的婚礼。”鸣人摇了摇头，“不想让他来，我娶了雏田，我，我还是最在乎他了，一直，一直，都是，最在乎佐助了。” 伊鲁卡忽地就顿住了脚，他被自己的猜想吓了一跳，鸣人对佐助居然是，那种感情吗？这怎么可能？ “鸣人。”他严肃地问他，“佐助君对你来说，比雏田还重要吗？” “重要哦，佐助是最重要的我说，最重要的...” “你，”他觉得自己的声音有点颤抖，“喜欢他？” “喜欢！”鸣人像个小孩子一样眼睛亮晶晶的，“佐助是我最好的朋友！” 伊鲁卡摸了摸他的头，“那以后不许再说这些话了，雏田会伤心的。你要知道，朋友是不会比你的家人更重要的。以后，你要好好地对雏田，你们会拥有自己的家庭和儿女，佐助君也会成家，然后你们的人生里留给对方的空间就会越来越少，你们都需要承担起自己家庭的责任啊。” “我，我不想。” “不想什么？” “不想把佐助让给别人。”鸣人似乎已经有了哭腔，“是我啊，明明是我啊，把佐助带回来的，为什么，为什么，他的归宿，不是我？” 这，看来是真的了。伊鲁卡内心五味杂陈，鸣人真正爱的人，不是雏田，可他自己也许都没觉察到自己真正的心意。不，就算觉察到了，恐怕也是被他擅自归到友情的范畴了。 怎么办？ 这样不公平，对鸣人，对雏田都不公平，佐助君也是。 伊鲁卡犯了难。鸣人的确懂了父母亲情，也在一定程度上懂了友情，可是居然没有正确认知爱情！这，是他的责任，是他没有真正了解鸣人的心，才会像其他人一样理所当然地认为他和雏田会幸福。 当做什么都没听到？反正鸣人明天都会忘记的。然后会过上正常的人生，或许他一辈子都不会发现自己真正的心意，就这样和雏田生活下去。对，他们都会幸福的，这是为他们好。 毕竟，那是一条多么惊世骇俗的道路啊，他不忍心看着鸣人再过上那种被人戳着脊梁骨诋毁的日子了。就这样扼杀在摇篮里吧，鸣人，明天，你就会被幸福的枷锁束缚的，而我，只能对不起你。 可是他这么想着的时候眼前忽然出现了一个人，正是刚才鸣人心心念念的佐助。 “佐助！” 伊鲁卡还没来得急打招呼就见鸣人整个冲过去狠狠地拥住了佐助，反应之迅疾完全不像刚才醉成一滩的模样。 刚才还嘴硬，明明很想见到佐助的吧。 再看佐助，虽然嘴上说着“吊车尾的，你一身酒气臭死了”可还是顺从地任他抱着，甚至还用仅剩的右手回应似的轻拍了鸣人的背。 伊鲁卡敏锐地从佐助的眼中捕捉到了一闪而过的幸福。 这是他没想过的。在他的印象里，从少年时期，佐助就待人冷冷的，他其实和鸣人一样独自品尝着孤独这枚苦果，总是一副拒人于千里之外的模样。 是怕再次失去才会拒绝吧。 而现在，这个经历了常人无法想象的痛苦的少年已经能在鸣人面前卸下所有包袱露出幸福的姿态了。也是很不易了。 “佐助君。” “伊鲁卡老师。”佐助看向他，果然，眼里还是万年不变的冷漠。 伊鲁卡忽然就全都明白了，自己刚才的想法到底有多愚蠢，自己差点就要毁掉四个人的一生了，以“为你们好”的名义。 剩下的，就看他们的缘分了。他觉得自己应该好好考虑一下自己真正能为他们做的。 “鸣人就拜托你照顾一下了。” 佐助的眉头轻皱了一下，随即说：“我知道了。”


End file.
